Bundle of Joy
by Mashimaro-Byul-012
Summary: Chibi Trunks is born! HOw will Vegeta react? What kind of a father would he be? Please R&R!! if you tried to review anonymously b4, it didn't work... so please if you want... please R&R again~
1. Default Chapter

Bundle of Joy  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DBZ CHARACTERS! I JUST OWN THIS STORY! THANK YOU!  
  
A/N: Hehe... this fanfic is TOTALLY from my imagination... so please don't criticize too harshly  
  
"Vegeta..." Bulma poked her head into the Gravity Chamber and called her 'mate'. Vegeta ceased his training and turned around, snarling.   
  
"What is it, woman?" he demanded. Bulma cringed and said, "I have to talk to you... about something important."  
  
"The brat, right?"   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Woman, I am the Saiyan Prince. I know when my mate bears a child, I can sense another ki inside you."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything then?"  
  
"Did you want me to? Woman, I will not be responsible for this brat, other than the fact I'll train him to be better than Kakarott's brat."  
  
Vegeta curtly replied and saw Bulma's face fall. He gently wrapped his arms around her.  
  
'Damn... stupid woman has gotten me to have human emotions,' he thought. Vegeta looked at Bulma and said, "Now, go get some rest."  
  
Bulma nodded and went back to her room. She climbed into the bed and place a hand on her fully grown stomach. She rubbed her stomach, saying, "My little baby... my own child."  
  
Few months later...  
  
Vegeta was training again (A/N: when does he not train? GEEZ!!) when he heard soft knocks on the door. He opened the chamber door and saw Bulma, her face was pale and she was breathing heavily. Bulma fell forward in Vegeta's arm and muttered, "Vegeta... the baby..."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened. He quickly put on a shirt and took Bulma to the hospital. The doctors took measures and quickly placed Bulma under emergency status. Vegeta waited outside the operating room as they fiddled with his child and his mate. He looked at the door and frowned. Was she going to make it? What about his child?   
  
Vegeta was busy with thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Goku and his foolish grin. Chichi was there, holding a basket of fruits and a bundle of flowers. She shouted, "Congratulations Vegeta! You're going to be a father!"  
  
Vegeta mumbled, "Yeah... if she makes it out of there... she's been in there too long."  
  
Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought about losing two precious lives. One being someone he deeply cared about and one being someone he never knew. Goku gently punched Vegeta on the shoulder and said, "You're worried about her, aren't you?"  
  
Vegeta roughly pushed Goku away and said, "Why would I care about that damn woman?"  
  
Goku was about to retaliate when a doctor stepped out of the operation room. Vegeta rushed up and asked, "So? How did it go? Where's my woman?"  
  
"Mr. Briefs, congratulations. Your wife gave a birth to a wonderful child."  
  
Vegeta sighed and said, "Can I see her... or the baby?"  
  
The doctor smiled and said, "The child is with the mother now, and yes, you may go see her."  
  
Vegeta pushed Goku aside and went inside the room, followed by Chichi and Goku. When he stepped inside the clean white room, he saw his wife holding a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. Bulma looked up, she looked so weak. Vegeta said, "Bulma..."  
  
Bulma smiled. She asked Vegeta to come closer and look at their child. Vegeta, without considering his pride as a prince, walked up to her and pulled the blanket aside, revealing a tiny baby with lilac hair. Bulma put her head on Vegeta's shoulder and said, "Isn't he beautiful?"  
  
Vegeta stared at the tiny little demi Saiyan. He shook his head and said, "When are you coming home, woman? I do not want to cook for myself."  
  
Bulma frowned and watched as Vegeta walked out of the room. Chichi walked over to her and pulled her friend to herself. Bulma sobbed, still holding the baby.  
  
"Chichi... he cares nothing about me or the baby... how am I going to hold the family by myself?"  
  
"Bulma, he'll come around. He cares about you a lot, actually," Chichi assured her crying friend. Bulma slowly nodded and held the baby to Chichi.  
  
"Isn't he the most adorable thing you've ever seen?" Bulma asked with awe. Chichi held the baby in her arms and nodded. Goku placed the basket of food and the bouquet of flowers near the bed. He looked at the baby and said, "Wonder if he'll eat as much I do."  
  
Chichi bashed Goku on the head and said, "Goku, the child is NOT going to steal your food from you. So, don't worry."  
  
Goku sheepishly smiled and said, "I guess not. Hey, Bulma, you should've seen Vegeta's face when you weren't coming back out. He was really worried."  
  
Bulma blushed and said, "Vegeta? Worried about me? That's not possible."  
  
Goku just laughed and shook his head.  
  
Vegeta's POV  
  
I walked out of the room as fast as I could. I couldn't let my emotions run past me again. The child, he was beautiful. The little hands, the big blue eyes, and the soft hair. I shook my head and said, "The prince of Saiyan does not care about a mere child."  
  
Then a small voice in my head said, "What about your own child?"  
  
I couldn't think anymore. I flew back home, thinking about how my life was going to be with this brat around.   
  
Normal POV  
  
Next few days at the Brief's residence was a living nightmare. Neither Bulma nor Vegeta knew much about babies. Vegeta neglected his responsibilities as a father and Bulma was stressed out all the time. They fought often and didn't speak when they went to bed. One day changed all of that.   
  
It was on one particular day, Bulma was feeling ill and she couldn't get out of the bed. When Vegeta woke up and saw his ill wife, he couldn't help but place a hand on her face and ask, "Are you okay?"  
  
Bulma forgot about her grudge against Vegeta and snuggled closer to him.   
  
"Vegeta... I can't get up... and I need to take care of Trunks..." Bulma muttered as Vegeta pulled her close to him. He sighed and whispered, "Just rest today, woman."  
  
Then Vegeta went inside the baby's room to look at his son. Trunks was developing very quickly. He already learned to recognize objects and the voice of the people around him. When Vegeta entered the room, Trunks held out his tiny baby hands and reached for his father. Vegeta picked up his child.  
  
"Strange... he feels a little warmer than usual..." Vegeta muttered and checked the baby's diaper. "Nope. He didn't leak. (XD hahaha... I hate when baby's pee or poo... such dirty behavior) Could he be sick?"  
  
Trunks did look a little drowsy to Vegeta's eyes. When Vegeta held him in his arms, he let out tiny little coughs and started crying. Vegeta didn't know what to do. He took Trunks back to his/Bulma's room and said, "Woman... the brat feels warm... and no, it's not the stupid diaper."  
  
Bulma turned over and said, "Let me see, Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta handed Trunks to Bulma. At that moment, he wanted to snatch the baby away from her, though he didn't know why. He enjoyed holding his own child in his arms. Bulma gasped and sat up. She exclaimed, "Vegeta... he's running a fever!"  
  
"Well! What am I supposed to do, woman?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Damn you, woman!"  
  
"Shut up, Vegeta! Trunks... my poor baby..."  
  
"Give me the child and go back to sleep, woman. I'll take the brat to Kakarott's mate and see what she can do."  
  
Bulma reluctantly handed the child back to Vegeta. For some reason, Vegeta was happy that he was holding the child again. He felt the soft bundle of life shift and stir in his arms as he flew to Kakarott's house. At the front door, while waiting for Goku to answer he stroked the baby's cheeks. The little blue sweatshirt made him look even smaller. Vegeta smiled for a moment, but it changed to a scowl when Goku answered the door.  
  
"Vegeta? What is it?"  
  
"I need to speak to your woman," Vegeta spoke and looked around Goku's house. Chichi came out of the kitchen and exclaimed, "Trunks! Awww! You came to see me!"  
  
Vegeta raised his eyebrow. Did women always act this stupid around brats? He thought. He said, "The brat is sick. I was wondering if you could tell me what to do."  
  
Chichi looked at Trunks. The tiny child was sweating and his chubby face looked flushed. She quickly went inside the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of warm milk and gave it to Trunks. She said, "The baby's too young to eat any medicine. So just keep him warm and moist."  
  
Vegeta nodded and took the bottle from Chichi. He put it near the tiny mouth and watched as his son closed his tiny mouth on it, drinking it. Vegeta asked, "Will he be okay?"  
Chichi nodded, smiling. Vegeta sighed and said, "I appreciate your help. I'll be going now."  
  
Chichi leaned over and gave Trunks a little kiss, watching the baby smile, and said, "Bye, Trunks. Hope you feel better tomorrow!"  
  
Vegeta pulled the tiny sweatshirt's hood onto his son's head and flew back home. When he got home, he was feeling quite hungry. He couldn't ask Bulma to cook because she was sick, so he decided to make a little sandwich. He placed Trunks on the floor and began to work his simple kitchen magic. Actually, it turned out to be HUGE sandwich. He was almost done with it, but he was missing the last piece of bread. He looked all around for it and yelled out in frustration.  
  
"Where is the damn bread?!"  
  
Then he felt a gentle tug at his leg and looked down at his son, smiling and holding the last piece of bread. Vegeta smirked and said, "You little brat. You took it, didn't you?"  
  
He picked his son up and took the bread to finish his sandwich. Then he and Trunks sat at the table and had their simple lunch. Trunks had his milk, and Vegeta had his sandwich. Then Vegeta took Trunks to the living room and lay down on the couch, holding Trunks in his arms. The tiny hand brushed against Vegeta's cheeks as Trunks mumbled, "Daddy..."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened and he muttered, "Damn brat" as he gently kissed Trunks and went to sleep, holding the bundle of joy, love, and life in his arms. 


	2. Day with Daddy

Day with Daddy  
  
A/N: People asked me to write more... ^^;; so... here it is! This chapter is about Vegeta being alone with Trunks for the whole day.  
  
As the morning sun hit the bedroom of Capsule Corp., Vegeta slowly woke up. Bulma was still sleeping next to him. He muttered, "Damn, lazy woman."  
  
He got off the bed and pulled on a black shirt. Then he proceeded to Trunks's room. As soon as the door opened, Trunks opened his eyes and looked around the room. He saw his dad, smiled and reached out for him. Vegeta scooped his son up in his arms and stroked the chubby little face.  
  
"Good morning, Trunks," Vegeta softly whispered. Trunks reached for Vegeta's nose and mumbled, "Daddy..." Then he gave a small peck on Vegeta's cheek. Vegeta smirked and held his arms out, holding Trunks in the air.   
  
"Damn, brat," he spoke as he smiled. Then Trunks yawned, his eyes fighting to stay open. Vegeta chuckled and placed Trunks back in his crib, watching his son as he snuggled close to his giant teddy bear, which he named "Daddy". Vegeta walked out of the room and gently closed the door. When he turned around, he saw Bulma standing there, with her hands on her hips. She smirked and said, "I thought you didn't care, Vegeta."  
  
"I just came to shut the brat up, he was crying and getting too loud for me to sleep," Vegeta glared at her and retaliated back at her. Bulma gave him a skeptical look and said, "Well, you're going to have to spend the whole day with him, 'cause Chi-chi and I are going somewhere."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I don't have to tell you now, do I?" Bulma replied with a smile. "Umm... breakfast is on the table and I'm going now, so bye! Take good care of Trunks!"  
  
Then she ran out of the door, her blue hair flowing behind her. Vegeta grunted and folded his arms across his chest. He obviously had no idea of how to take care of a child.   
  
"A whole day? Damn..." he muttered as he headed downstairs. On the table was a pile of pancakes and orange juice containers. There were also bottles of milk for Trunks. Vegeta quickly ate his breakfast and headed to the Gravity Chamber. He began to warm up by doing push-ups. Then he intensified the gravity, making it a little difficult for him to move, but after few movements, he was fine. After blasting at the walls many times and speed training, he stopped and listened for any signs that indicated that Trunks was awake. Then he heard something.   
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
It was Goku. Vegeta grumbled and walked out, facing Goku. Goku smiled and said, "Chi-chi went somewhere with Bulma, so I came to spend the day with you. I brought Gohan, so he could spar with us."  
  
"Fine, Kakarott," Vegeta muttered as he started heading for Trunks's room. He went inside and saw Trunks, awake and smiling. He scooped him up in his arms and headed downstairs.   
  
"Time for you to eat," he said as he set Trunks on the table. Trunks watched his dad as Vegeta got up to warm up a bottle of milk. His big blue eyes followed every movement of his father. When Vegeta walked further away from him, Trunks reached out his little hand and whimpered. Then he moved over to the edge of the table, reached out further, and fell onto the floor with a soft thump; he quickly blinked his eyes as tears came out and started crying. Vegeta had finished warming up the milk when he heard Trunks cry. He set the milk on the counter and rushed over to his son, who was wailing and still lying on his stomach. Vegeta quickly picked him up and cuddled him for a long time, but the child wouldn't stop crying. He scowled and muttered, "Damn, brat... why won't you stop crying?"  
  
Vegeta took the bottle of milk and put it gently into Trunks's mouth, watching as his son stopped crying and started drinking the milk. Vegeta carried Trunks outside and saw Goku and Gohan warming up for the sparring. Vegeta set Trunks on the ground and said, "This time, don't go anywhere or do anything."  
  
Trunks sat on the ground as he fiddled with his baby feet. Vegeta bent down and whispered, "Cheer for Daddy."  
  
Trunks smiled and gave Vegeta a small kiss on his ear. Vegeta straightened up and smiled. Then he walked over to join Goku and Gohan. He shouted, "Okay, Kakarott. Let's do this!"  
  
He got into a fighting position and all of the warriors went Super Saiyan. The three blonde warriors stood for a moment and suddenly flew at each other; they saw no mercy in their eyes. Vegeta parried as both Gohan and Goku launched barrages of punches and kicks. Then he charged up and landed a punch on Gohan's jaw, sending him to fly back. Then he launched himself at Goku; they were blurred out as they rapidly punched and kicked each other. Gohan was about to get back into the fight when he saw a big, black stray cat sneaking around. His eyes followed the cat as it moved, slowly, to Trunks. He waved his hands and yelled, "Shoo! Go away!"  
  
The cat looked at Gohan and hissed, continuing its movement on the smaller creature. Vegeta saw Gohan wave at no one and shouted, "Brat! What are you waving at?"  
  
"Trunks! Cat!" Gohan pointed to the advancing cat. It looked at Trunks with its yellow eyes and stood still as Trunks reached out his little hand and petted the cat's head. Vegeta looked at it and was about to say, "What's wrong with the cat?" when he heard a loud hiss, a scratch, and a loud wail that followed it. Vegeta walked over to the cat, grabbed the beast, threw it up in the air, and blasted it away. Then he looked down at Trunks who was sniffling.  
  
"At least you didn't continue wailing," Vegeta muttered as he picked his son up. Then he looked at the scratch marks on Trunks's cheek and said, "Stupid cat."  
  
Goku floated down and said, "You might want to wash the dirt out and put a Band-Aid on it."   
  
"I don't need you to tell me what to do, Kakarott," Vegeta spoke as he glared at Goku. Then he headed inside, holding Trunks over his shoulder. Goku and Gohan started following him. Trunks had stopped sniffling and was reaching out for Goku's hair. Goku smiled and held Trunks's tiny little hand. Vegeta took Trunks into a bathroom, wet a small part of a towel and dabbed at Trunks's cheek. Trunks whimpered and reached for his father's hand, trying to push it away. Vegeta growled and finished cleaning the scratches. He took out a little Band-Aid and put it on his son's cheek. Then he took him back into the living room, where Goku and Gohan were sitting. Trunks reached for Goku's hair and whined as his father pulled him away. Vegeta growled a little and said, "If you're hungry, come into the kitchen."  
  
Goku's face brightened and he rushed into the kitchen. He sat down in a chair, held a fork and knife and said, "Let's eat! I'm starving!"  
  
Vegeta muttered, "When are you NOT hungry, Kakarott?"  
  
Gohan snickered and took Trunks as Vegeta handed his son to him. Gohan picked up a toy car from the floor and handed it to Trunks, who instantly popped it in his mouth. Gohan shouted, "AH! NO! Trunks, spit it out! Spit it out, NOW!"  
  
Trunks opened his mouth and the car fell into Gohan's hand. Gohan made a disgusted face and went over to the sink to wash the toy car. Then he handed it back to Trunks, made a stern face and said, "Don't EAT it, play with it."  
Trunks frowned a little and took the car. After fiddling with it for awhile, he threw it at Gohan's face, hitting the boy's nose.   
  
"Ow! Trunks!" Gohan yelled and put the baby on the table. Goku snickered and said, "Some father you'll be, Gohan."  
  
Gohan stuck his tongue out and said, "Eww! I'm never going to marry. Girls are too... icky!"  
  
Vegeta finished making a small lunch, which upset Goku, picked up Trunks and sat down at the table with Trunks in his arms. He grabbed a bottle of milk and started feeding Trunks with it, while Goku and Gohan launched into the food. After eating, Goku said, "I think I should go and clean the house now, like Chi-chi said."  
  
"Why didn't you do that before, you fool?"  
  
Goku scratched his head and said, "I don't know. Why didn't I?"  
  
Then he grinned and shouted, "I can do it fast, with Gohan's help!"  
  
Then he waved at Vegeta and Trunks, flew into the air and headed toward his home; Gohan followed him. Vegeta glanced at the clock and sighed as it read five o'clock, evening. Vegeta looked at Trunks in his arms, who was nibbling at his father's fingers. Vegeta chuckled and carried Trunks upstairs. He walked into the bathroom, took out a small tub, filled it with water, undressed Trunks as he tried to scramble away, and put him in the water; that took more than 20 minutes. Vegeta scowled and said, "If you didn't thrash around so much, we would've been done."  
  
Trunks stopped splashing the water and looked at Vegeta, seeing his father frown in anger. Trunks pouted and rubbed his eyes with his tiny hands, trying to stop the tears. Vegeta pushed the hands away and whispered, "Brat, how can I be mad at you?"  
  
Trunks smiled, as if he understood, and splashed around some more. Vegeta gave Trunks a quick bath, took him out of the water, and wrapped a soft towel around the tiny baby. He went back into Trunks's room, took out a pair of blue baby pants and a tiny blue shirt, and put it on Trunks. Vegeta looked at his son, who looked back at him, smiling. He sighed and picked Trunks up, put him in his crib and said, "Go to sleep now."  
  
Trunks reached for his teddy bear, calling, "Daddy..."   
  
Vegeta brought the bear closer to his son, but Trunks didn't stop fidgeting. Trunks sniffled a little and called out again. "Daddy..."  
  
Vegeta smiled and picked up his son, hugged him and said, "I love you, Trunks. Good night."  
  
Trunks finally smiled and closed his eyes. Vegeta put him back in his crib and pulled the blanket up to his son's chin. Then he walked out of the room, closed the door and headed to his room. He took a quick shower and plopped down on the bed; he was exhausted. He closed his eyes, saw his little son smiling and he smiled himself. His eyelids gained victory as they came down and didn't come back up.  
  
Later, around eight o'clock, Bulma came home and found the house quiet. She went upstairs and checked to see Trunks sleeping. She went over to the crib, took out a little plushie that looked like Vegeta and placed it in Trunks's hand.   
  
"Trunks, you don't know how long it took for the guy to make that doll. It took me so long to find a perfect picture for him to look at while making it. I know your dad loves you and that you love him too. Hold your dad's love forever, Trunks. Don't ever let go of it."  
  
Then she kissed her son's cheek and saw him open his eyes. Trunks looked at his mom's beautiful face and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before going back to sleep, holding his new companion. Bulma smiled and went around the house, looking for Vegeta. When she found him sleeping on the bed, she smiled and stroked his cheek. Vegeta kept his eyes closed as he mumbled, "Where were you, woman?"  
  
"Somewhere... did you have fun?"  
  
"Fun? Woman! That brat cost me so much training time! Why does he-"  
  
Bulma ignored Vegeta's false complaints of Trunks and said, "I know you love him, Vegeta. He loves you too... and I love you."  
  
Vegeta stopped complaining as Bulma softly put her lips over his. He leaned back and moaned. Bulma pulled away and said, "Thanks, Vegeta, for loving your son."  
  
"Yeah... whatever," Vegeta replied as he went back to sleep. Bulma slipped under the bed cover and closed her eyes, going to sleep in her husband's arms.   
  
A/N: How was it? Please R&R! 


End file.
